


Warm Me Up

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, don't ask why, they just are, they're in a cabin on the mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>00Q prompt: Q is close to get hypothermia and James'll do everything what's necessary to warm him up ;)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Warm Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861343) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Q’s teeth were chattering loudly, his hands trembling and slowly but surely turning blue. Bond had said he’d only be ten minutes, and he’d been over an hour. The power had cut out after fifteen minutes and Q had no way of fixing it. There was nothing to burn and only three blankets to keep warm. After thirty-five minutes, the temperature had taken a sudden dip form below-freezing to well-below-freezing. And Q, it seemed, was going with it.

He could feel the hypothermia coming for him, he could see “died of hypothermia” written on his death certificate, his body blue and perfectly preserved on the mortuary table. He contemplated slitting his wrist and writing “this is all James Bond’s fault” on the wooden floor with his blood, though that may be a little over the top.

Just when he thought he’d lost all feeling in his legs, the cabin door was kicked open, Bond finally reappearing. He was covered in snow, his eyes barely peeking between the bottom of his hat and top of his scarf.

“Where the b-bloody Hell h-have you b-been!?”

Bond tore the scarf from round his neck, dropping a huge tote bag at his feet. “Sorry.”

“S-sorry?! I’m f-fucking d-dying here!”

James rushed to Q’s side, pulling his and Q’s gloves off, using his own body heat to try and warm his quartermaster. “I brought some firewood, can you hold up until I’ve got the fire going?”

Q nodded involuntarily, the shivering having taken over his entire body. Bond slipped the gloves back on to Q’s hands, wrapping his scarf around his neck too, and draping his coat around his shoulders. Q had never seen a fire assembled and lit as quickly as Bond managed it, the heat slowly filling the room. He was bundled in front of the hearth, James slowly shedding his clothing as the fire got hotter. Q suddenly noticed Bond stripping and gave him a look of confusion.

“What?”

Bond chuckled. “Skin-to-skin body heat is the best way to prevent hypothermia. Come on.”

“…Wait, you want me to-”

“-Come on, off.”

Q was too confused to put up a fight as Bond began stripping him of the many layers he had on. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen another naked guy, it wouldn’t be the first time he cuddled with another naked guy, but this was Bond. James Bond, 007, one of the best secret agents England had, who was suddenly sitting behind Q, wrapping his naked body around his own.

Bond crossed Q’s skinny arms over his chest, wrapping his own around him and pulling him backwards so his back was flush against his front. He was still shivering as Bond curled their legs together, quickly grabbing the blankets, wrapping them around their little huddle.

“You wouldn’t get so cold so easily if you got some meat on those bones.”

Q sighed. “Shut up.”

Bond smirked, resting his chin on Q’s shoulder. “The cold has really taken away your bite.”

“I’m trying to focus my energy on warming up instead of bickering with you.”

“We just need to get your blood pumping, increase your heart rate.”

Q let out a little involuntary twitch, almost elbowing Bond in the ribs. “Little too cold for sports now, Bond. And even if that wasn’t the case, I was always shite at athletics.”

James smiled, stroking his fingers over Q’s stomach. “Never mind, I’m sure we could come up with something else to speed up your heart.”

He shuffled forward a little more, letting his erection brush the small of Q’s back. He could feel Q tense in his arms.

“Really, James? Really?”

Being a lot stronger than Q, Bond managed to man-handle him quite easily, turning him round to face him and sitting him in his lap, his strong arms bracketing him in. Q stared at him wide-eyed, his legs curling around Bond’s waist.

“Come on, Q. You know I’m right.”

Q glared. “You really will try it on with anyone, won’t you.”

“Of course not, this has been a long time coming. What better opportunity for it to finally come to head than me saving your life.”

“So in summary, you want to save my life… with sex.”

“You make it sound so dirty,” Bond muttered, pressing his forehead to Q’s neck, kissing the bare, pale flesh beneath his lips. Q let out a quiet gasp that wasn’t anything to do with the cold, his thin fingers digging in to Bond’s shoulders.

“I shouldn’t let this happen.”

Bond smirked in to Q’s neck, capturing some of his skin between his teeth. “No, Q. Just let it happen.”

He skimmed a hand down Q’s side, spanning across his ribs, digging his fingers in to the soft skin of his waist before perching on his hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles. Q just sat almost motionless, letting out quiet gasps and reacting to Bond’s touch, plucking up the courage to lean forward and press some kisses of his own to James’ collar bone. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest already, and he was no longer paying attention to how the cold made his feet feel like they were being stabbed with a thousand needles.

Bond raised a hand to cup the back of Q’s head, staring in to his eyes for an extended moment before melding their lips together, swallowing the small noises of appreciation Q made in to his mouth. Q was a lot more pliant after the first kiss, a lot less stiff, except for where it mattered. Bond was able to forge a makeshift bed out of some of the layers they’d shed earlier and lay Q down on top of it, in front of the fire to keep warm.

He made a small sound of protest when their lips parted, staring up at Bond hungrily. Bond just smirked back, making sure the blankets were still over his shoulders as he moved to straddle the quartermasters thighs.

“Feeling any warmer?” Bond smirked, skating a hand over Q’s pale chest. Q scowled, reaching out to grip Bond’s shoulders, pulling him further up his body.

“Shut up, Double-Oh-Seven.”

James chuckled, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses up Q’s neck. “Why don’t you make me.”

“So childish,” Q muttered, cupping Bond’ cheek and pulling him in to a deep kiss, using his other hand on Bond’s hip to keep him in place. Bond was anything but shy, and it reflected in how he kissed, his tongue almost instantly finding its way in to Q’s mouth, stroking against the roof of his mouth, licking at his teeth, melting Q from the inside out. Bond rest his forearm at the side of Q’s head, using it to prop himself up as his other slid down Q’s side, fingers stroking over and past his hip.

Q’s back arched upwards, his front pressing against Bond’s chest as James took a firm grip of his cock, giving it a sharp tug before pressing his own erection against his hip. He moaned, throwing his head backwards, grinding against the cold floor as Bond began trailing kisses down his neck.

Letting go of Q, Bond reached over to snatch the quartermaster’s hand from his own hip, trailing it down to where their groins were rubbing together, curling their hands around their cocks. He could feel Q’s hand quivering again.

“Don’t hold out on me, Q. This is a two man job.”

Q let out a startled laugh. “Please, don’t talk. You ruin the mood.”

Bond chuckled, grinding his hips down against Q, the smaller man gasping and clamping his eyes shut.

“Although… you were right,” he managed. Bond quirked an eyebrow, forgetting Q couldn’t see. He sensed Bond’s unvoiced question any way. “This has been a long time coming… And I am feeling warmer… Just… just hurry up please.”

Smirking, Bond ground their bodies together, keeping a tight grip on Q’s hand as he pumped their cocks. He made his own small, choked off noises in to Q’s neck, pressing the occasional kiss to the now burning skin.

Q writhed underneath Bond, his mouth hanging open, gasping for air, moaning like he was in agony, his free hand holding on to Bond’s shoulder in what could only be described as a death-grip. “Jesus bloody… Bond… Fuck…”

Bond grunted, thrusting his hips even harder. “Come on, Q. Jesus…”

Q groaned, pushing his hips up to meet James’, his hand tensing around their cocks. He groaned again, even louder as he came, striping his stomach with the warm liquid. Bond pressed his forehead against Q’s shoulder, his eyes scrunching shut as he followed Q over the edge, panting heavily.

He managed to keep himself positioned over Q’s small frame for a few moments as they both came down from their high. Q cracked his eyes open, squinting up at Bond through his long lashes. Bond smirked, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the quartermasters flushed lips before collapsing down next to him. For a while, the only sounds were those of the fire crackling beside them, the wind howling outside on the mountain, and their own laboured breathing.

Bond reached out for one of the undershirts he’d stripped off, wiping Q’s stomach clean with it, before balling it up and throwing it in to a corner. Q sighed, long and sated, before turning his head to face Bond, a small grin playing at his lips.

“I’m much warmer now… Thank you.”

James laughed, scooping the quartermaster up in his arms, pressing their bodies to conserve the heat they’d managed to work up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36014485599/qs-teeth-were-chattering-loudly-his-hands)]


End file.
